A steering aid apparatus is described in German Published Patent Application No. 100 65 327 A1; with this apparatus a steering measure guidance mark, a target parking space and a location line corresponding to a location characteristic of the vehicle from the current position into the target parking position are depicted on a display. A camera is provided here to record the images of a section facing backward in front of a vehicle. In the display, the location line is entered into the display image as a steering measure guidance line.
Likewise, a movement guidance display is also provided, defining a steering angle. Furthermore, vehicle width guidance lines are provided, to be used to predict the positions of the two side sections of the vehicle in the case of backing up in a straight line. From the corresponding orientation of the location characteristic, the movement guidance display and the vehicle width guidance lines, the vehicle driver is able to guide the vehicle from the current position into the parking space.